


Arroz con leche

by ak_bennington



Series: HQ Rarepair [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Foodie boyfriends, M/M, OsaTen, a Osamu se le conquista por el estómago, spoilers final de Haikyuu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Tras coincidir en un programa de televisión, Osamu al fin encuentra alguien con quien compartir su pasión.[Fluff, romance, spoilers final de Haikyuu!!,BL]
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Tendou Satori
Series: HQ Rarepair [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727158
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Arroz con leche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/gifts).



> Esto surgió por los fanarts preciosos de @maddox_rider que cuando creía que ya no podía shipear a los Miya con más gente ¡Zas! Me saca a Tendou y fue como ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes si son perfectos?
> 
> Pensaba usarlo para alguna week pero soy una impaciente y no me puedo esperar así que llegada la hora diré si participa en alguna.
> 
> Para japiera, porque sé que le hacía ilusión. Sé que eres más de angst y esto es tan fluff que te va a dar diabetes pero espero que te guste.

ARROZ CON LECHE

  
Las calles de París tenían algo especial, el mundo del arte se había encargado de mostrarlo a los cuatro vientos , ya fuera en la literatura, el cine o la pintura. Y en ese momento, Osamu no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Aquel viaje había sido inesperado pero extrañamente satisfactorio. No solo se llevaba valiosas lecciones que le ayudarían a mejorar como profesional, sino algo más que lo había dotado todo de un matiz diferente. Tal vez no fueran sus edificios y paisajes tan distintos a los de Japón, ni siquiera sus olores o sonidos de músicos callejeros y _boulangeries_ , sino su propia apreciación bajo el influjo subjetivo del amor.

Quizás llamarlo amor fuera exagerado, incluso precipitado teniendo en cuenta que solo era un curioso estado de plenitud.

Pero para Osamu, conectar con alguien a ese nivel, no era algo que le soliera suceder, pues ni siquiera recordaba que le hubiese ocurrido en algún otro momento de su vida. Él estaba acostumbrado a callar y observar porque su talento recaía precisamente en eso, en hacer felices a las personas, y estas a menudo preferían comer a escuchar sus ideas.

Siempre, desde que era pequeño y rondaba por la cocina de su abuela, le habían surgido ideas acerca de cómo mejorar esto o aquello. Por aquel entonces los adultos no lo tomaban en cuenta y Atsumu, el único en quien podía confiar esos asuntos, no era para nada objetivo. A Atsumu todo le parecía bien, y a veces Osamu dudaba de que, de verdad, ambos tuvieran poco criterio. Si Atsumu decía que aquello estaba bueno, él iba detrás y comprobaba que, efectivamente, lo estaba. Nunca había probado algo que estuviera malo, así que no sabía muy bien si es que era un genio o simplemente poco exigente.

Su salida del armario profesional fue difícil.

La otra, a sus veinticinco años, aún no había tenido lugar.

Nadie lo tomó en serio cuando comunicó que dejaría el voleibol por las artes culinarias, más específicamente el arroz. Tuvo que demostrar que se equivocaban, que sabía lo que hacía y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ello, cerrando bocas ya con el local de Kobe totalmente consolidado y a punto de abrir otro en Tokio.

La gente no dejaba de compararlo con Atsumu. No es que fuera algo nuevo, pues era, por desgracia, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, más todavía al ser no solo hermanos sino gemelos. La sensación generalizada era que Atsumu, siendo un atleta reconocido y exitoso, era el que había hecho la elección correcta entre los dos. Nadie se preguntaba si él, habiéndose dedicado a la restauración y siendo también exitoso en su campo, quizás fuera más feliz que Atsumu. Después de todo, de eso se trataba, hasta el punto de haberlo sellado en una promesa. Cada uno en lo suyo era feliz y no debía importar nada más.

Por eso, porque Atsumu era un deportista de élite guapo y admirado, había sido escogido para representar a los Black Jackals en un programa de televisión en el que solían enfrentar a celebridades. Como era de esperar, el contrincante de Miya también sería otro jugador destacado, para así hacer la gracia completa, y resultó ser Ushijima Wakatoshi, de los Schweiden Adlers, el equipo rival de los chacales por excelencia. Cuando les contactaron para el evento, les explicaron en qué consistía y resultó ser una competición de cocina. Normalmente los famosos se enfrentaban en ámbitos completamente opuestos al medio en el que destacaban, para que fuera más hilarante, y cuando anunciaron la temática a Atsumu, éste pensó que quizás sabían lo de Osamu y no había sido algo tan al azar como aparentaba.

Por supuesto, llegaron a comerse el mundo, sin imaginar que quien fuera que acompañara a Ushijima pudiera ser lo bastante bueno como para formar un dúo que les hiciera sombra. ¿Cómo podían pensar eso si los de Osaka habían ganado esa temporada las dos veces contra los Adlers y Osamu había recibido el premio al joven emprendedor del año de su prefectura?

Ni siquiera se molestaron en averiguar quién podría ser, pagados de sí mismos, hasta que coincidieron en maquillaje y peluquería.

Osamu se le quedó mirando cuando lo sentaron en el sillón al lado del suyo. Iba rapado así que poco iban a tener que hacerle en el pelo, en cambio el maquillaje, iban a necesitar doble trabajo para arreglarle aquel careto, fue lo que pensó Miya.

La cuestión era que le sonaba, pero no sabía ubicar de qué.

Hasta que hubieron terminado de arreglarse y se encaminaron al plató.

–Debería haberle preguntado a Omi-kun, tal vez él hubiera sabido algo. Resulta que es un chef, ¿quién lo iba a decir? –comentó Atsumu. Osamu alzó una ceja, dando a entender que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, por tanto, Atsumu decidió ser un poco más específico–. Ushiwaka me lo ha dicho mientras nos arreglaban y ya sabes que Sakusa lo conoce desde hace tiempo y...

–Ya, ya, no me interesa eso –atajó Osamu queriendo ir al grano. No le interesaba de qué podía conocer a ese tipo Sakusa, le interesaba la amenaza que podía representar y por qué le resultaba familiar–. ¿Quién es?

–¡¿Cómo que quién es?! Es Tendou Satori, el bloqueador de Shiratorizawa, ¿no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Osamu trató de disimular la sorpresa para no quedar como un imbécil, pero estaba seguro de que no lo consiguió. Incluso el mencionado lo pilló mirándolo y lo saludó con la mano de manera burlona. Aquello, por supuesto, aparte de avergonzarle, aumentó las ganas de aplastarlos como los simples aficionados que debían ser. Un chef... decían que era. No sería para tanto.

–Háblame, ¿sabes algo más? Necesito saber a qué nos enfrentamos –propuso Osamu, ultimando la estrategia a utilizar en voz baja por el pasillo de los estudios de televisión.

Sonaba a plan bélico improvisado en las trincheras a última hora, pero más valía tarde que nunca. Cualquier información que pudiera servirle sería bienvenida.

Al menos había algo que jugaba a su favor y era que, pese a sus diferencias, los gemelos siempre habían formado un gran equipo cuando actuaban juntos. Y aquella ocasión no iba a ser menos. Nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino hacia la victoria y más si se trataba de algo personal. Atsumu como jugador de voleibol y Osamu como cocinero.

–No tengo ni idea. Como tú, tampoco pensé que fuera a venir alguien competente –aclaró Atsumu.

Lamentaba haber tenido que dejar el móvil en taquilla porque si no, en ese momento, lo estaría buscando por Google.

Estaba seguro de que no sería para tanto. En realidad, él no tenía tan buena memoria como su hermano para esas cosas porque, para empezar, no le interesaba tanto el voleibol como a él. No obstante, el caso de Tendou no era fácil de olvidar. Inarizaki y Shiratorizawa se habían enfrentado en unas cuantas ocasiones y sus partidos siempre eran analizados con el equipo puesto que Ushijima era un fuera de serie que incluso jugaba con la selección.

Sin embargo, había pasado el tiempo y sin aquel pelo rojo y de punta que le caracterizaba le había costado reconocerlo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, era un bloqueador bastante molesto y se lo hizo pasar mal. Se preguntaba si Tendou también se acordaría de él, ya fuera en su época con Inarizaki o ahora con sus logros de adulto.

Se saludaron oficialmente frente a cámara, se pusieron los delantales y cruzaron miradas asesinas, no tanto Wakatoshi y Atsumu como Osamu y su mirada llena de rabia de _"te voy a hacer morder el polvo"_. ¡Aquello no se hacía! Su hermano y Ushiwaka sabían de sobra a qué se enfrentaban, ¡pero él iba completamente a ciegas!

Por suerte, o por desgracia, la temática era libre. Si ambos hubiesen tenido que realizar el mismo plato, las odiosas comparaciones habrían sido inevitables, así que, al poder elegir cada uno lo que hacer con los ingredientes que les daban, la creatividad a la hora de crear algo con esas limitaciones también se valoraría.

De todos modos, tampoco es que confiara mucho en el criterio de los presentadores del programa, que eran quienes harían de jueces.

El repertorio de ingredientes era muy básico pero tenía lo justo para poder hacer algo decente, o al menos eso creía Osamu que, confiado y con el apoyo de su hermano, ni siquiera miró al otro equipo sumido en su trabajo. Otra cosa quizás no, pero los Miya eran competitivos y ambiciosos como los que más.

Ahora veía los frutos de haberse criado con Atsumu, que resultó no ser tan mal ayudante como pensaba y había aprendido algunas cosas solo de ver a Osamu experimentar desde que era niño. Con un poco de conocimiento, improvisación y ganas, entre los dos sacaron un buen plato adelante, incluso arriesgando con algunas combinaciones de sabores, técnicas y cantidades. El emplatado además les quedó divino. Debían tener en cuenta que parte del éxito no se debía solo al sabor del plato, que solo los presentadores iban a poder probar, sino al espectáculo que ofrecían como parte del entretenimiento del programa, y de eso sabían mucho. La votación del público también influía en una pequeña parte y la participación de éste solía aparecer en pantalla a modo de tweets.

No iban a ganar gracias al público pero podía ayudar a su popularidad.

Asumido esto, los Miya terminaron su plato con orgullo y lo presentaron frente al jurado y solo entonces se permitieron bajar la guardia y mirar lo que el otro equipo había hecho.

Quedarse de piedra fue poco.

La repostería siempre había sido un arte que Osamu no había tenido en cuenta, considerándola prescindible. La gente se tenía que alimentar de cosas contundentes y los postres no eran más que caprichos con los que darse un gusto de vez en cuando.

Pero aquello... hasta a Atsumu se le escapó una exclamación que fue inmediatamente reprendida por un pisotón de Osamu fuera de cámara. _¡No se le debe dar la razón al enemigo!_ Era lo que se le venía a la cabeza, pero esa frase solo tenía sentido cuando el enemigo no tenía la razón.

Sin embargo, no había duda de que la obra de arte presentada por los ex alumnos del Shiratorizawa era muy superior a la de los Miya.

Moría de rabia pero a la vez no podía ocultar su admiración. Todo lo que había dentro de sí estaba siendo tan contradictorio que cuando salían del plató ya de vuelta cada uno a casa, Osamu se tragó su orgullo y abordó a Tendou, aunque cualquiera hubiera pensado que tenía intención de partirle la cara.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –fue lo que dijo y, a pesar de sonar como una amenaza, no lo era, lo decía en serio.

Tendou rio fuerte con más agradecimiento que burla, sin duda sabiéndose valorado. Le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda y luego le rodeó los hombros, acompañándole.

–Ahhhh, amigo, me temo que la repostería es un arte de ciencias exactas, no tan pasional como lo tuyo.

Osamu se preguntó si acaso le estaba echando en cara su improvisación y medidas a ojo, aunque tampoco era que se estuviera sintiendo insultado sino que cada cosa tenía su manera de proceder.

–Dos cosas tan distintas no deberían ser medidas por el mismo rasero –protestó Osamu, claramente sin querer admitir su derrota.

–Solo se trata de seguir la receta paso por paso. No tiene demasiada ciencia. ¡Mira Wakatoshi! No tiene ni idea de cocina pero a la hora de seguir una receta con exactitud milimétrica es el mejor. Si pone 150 gr a 220 ºC durante 1 minuto, créeme que lo hará tal cual.

¿Así que ese era el secreto? Le entraron ganas de darle una colleja a Atsumu y decirle "¿por qué no eres como él?", pero no tendría ningún sentido porque ni siquiera él lo era. Tal vez Tendou había dado con la clave de la definición y "pasional" era lo que lo definía.

–Si se trata de seguir una receta al pie de la letra no me interesa, debe haber algo más.

–¡Claro que sí! Antes de poder tener una receta que seguir, alguien estuvo probando e ideando cientos de posibilidades hasta dar con la correcta. Es todo un proceso de creación, decidir qué quieres y cómo y ser capaz de representarlo.

Los ojos de Osamu brillaban, y ni siquiera él recordaba haber estado tan interesado por algo jamás en su vida pero, de pronto, necesitaba saber todos los secretos que Tendou sabía. Su plato había sido perfecto y hermoso y no solo quería saber todas las técnicas que había utilizado para conseguirlo sino el camino hasta llegar a ello.

–Quiero eso. ¿Podrías enseñarme?

¿Cómo decir que no a alguien con la ilusión de un niño en la mirada?

Tendou Satori miró el reloj y tal vez tardó un poco más de lo necesario en dar una respuesta, para aumentar la expectación y recrearse en los ojos de Osamu.

–Ya hoy es tarde pero quizás mañana podamos vernos en mi hotel –le contestó, entregándole una tarjeta de visita en la que apuntó una dirección.

–¿Hotel?

Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo ingenuo que debía haber sonado y cuando cayó en la cuenta y alzó la vista de la tarjeta, Tendou ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para oír ninguna excusa barata.

No sabía por qué había dado por hecho que Tendou viviría en Tokio cuando ni él ni Atsumu lo hacían y ambos también se alojaban en un hotel.

Tenía delante la respuesta. En la tarjeta figuraba, aparte de su teléfono con número extranjero, la dirección de un restaurante de París.

Sin vacilar, lo buscó en Google y le arrojó como resultado que era uno de los restaurantes galardonados por la Guía Michelin con varias estrellas.

–Joder.

Fue lo único que consiguió decir, sintiéndose un poco intimidado, cuando Atsumu lo llamó para subirse a un taxi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal vez el encuentro no fue del todo como esperó en un principio. Él se había imaginado algo más práctico pero no había sido posible, ya que ninguno de ellos vivía allí ni tenía los medios adecuados, por lo que se tuvieron que conformar con las conversaciones en la terraza de una cafetería a media mañana, que luego continuaron con un almuerzo y más tarde cena que se alargó con algunas copas hasta la madrugada.

Osamu nunca se había sentido tan conectado y fascinado por alguien en toda su vida.

De pronto todo lo que Satori tenía que decir era sumamente interesante y, quizás fuera el alcohol, pero ya no pensaba que necesitara tanto maquillaje para disimular su careto.

Tendou estaría solo unos días en Japón antes de regresar a París y Osamu debía volver a Kobe, pues tenía trabajo ya que la visita a Tokio había sido solo para grabar el programa.

Sentía que había tanto por compartir y que aquello era solo la punta del iceberg que acabó prometiendo visitar su restaurante. Necesitaba los entresijos. Algo físico que poder tocar, no solo palabras.

Las manos en la masa y la harina en la nariz tardaron algunos meses en llegar, hasta que pudo ahorrar y tomarse unas vacaciones. En ese tiempo, también él había investigado y mejorado para intentar ofrecerle algo interesante cuando volvieran a verse.

Estaba deseando pasar a la acción.

Los fogones eran el medio de ambos, probando todo aquello de lo que habían hablado. Experimentando. Riendo con los fallos y celebrando los aciertos. Creando entre ambos para hacer felices a los demás.

Las luces de las farolas sobre el Sena al anochecer les entregaron la excusa perfecta, a modo de harina en la nariz que Tendou se inclinó más de lo necesario para limpiar y cuya mano detuvo Osamu, mirándose a los ojos durante un segundo eterno. Tal vez fuera por eso que llamaban a París la Ciudad de la Luz, porque bajo ella todo se veía hermoso. Como Satori justo el instante antes de besarle.

Sabía a chocolate.

Por un momento se le olvidó que estaba en plena calle y que eso no debía importarle, y cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara entusiasmada de Tendou relamiéndose los labios.

Osamu se preguntó a qué sabría él.

–¡Lo tengo! –exclamó, tomándolo de la mano y echando a correr de regreso al restaurante.

Osamu estaba desconcertado pero tenía ganas de reír y lo siguió sin cuestionar nada, así lo llevara al fin del mundo.

–¡Arroz con leche! –dijo Tendou, aunque Osamu seguía sin saber a qué se refería–. Canela. Arroz y canela.

Algo debía estar cociéndose en su mente, por lo que no se molestó en preguntar, simplemente le siguió por las calles hasta el restaurante cerrado por descanso de personal y, a puerta cerrada para el público, llevaron sus cuerpos a ebullición a fuego lento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bostezó y se frotó los ojos aún con sueño cuando Satori lo despertó. No sabía qué hora sería pero a juzgar por la lozanía que mostraba, se veía que Tendou necesitaba tan pocas horas de sueño como comida.

Desde su llegada a París, Osamu había bromeado, aunque más en serio de lo que parecía, acerca de la cantidad de comida que se ofrecía en los restaurantes franceses.

–¿Cuántos de estos necesito para llenarme el estómago? ¡Me hacéis sentir mal y gordo!

–Vienes de la cultura del atiborramiento. Aquí se aprecia más la calidad que la cantidad.

–¿Estás insinuando que lo que como no es de calidad solo por justificar lo poco que comes?

Pero en ese momento lo tenía delante con un bol en la mano y una cuchara camino a su boca. Osamu no tenía problema alguno en comer recién despertado así que la abrió sin reparo

Era el mejor despertar que había tenido jamás. Alguien dándole de comer algo riquísimo después de haber hecho el amor toda la noche. ¿Qué más podía pedir a la vida?

Era el arroz con leche que se había pasado algunas horas enfriando y que ahora estaba en el punto perfecto.

Cerró los ojos, saboreándolo con placer. Los labios de Tendou se unieron a los suyos sin avisar.

Y entonces lo comprendió. Era la mezcla perfecta de los dos, física y conceptual. Una mezcla de pasión, rigor y dulzor que no solo podía saborear en su paladar sino también en su piel.

–Canela –dijo el pelirrojo, a lo que Osamu lo miró esperando una aclaración que se lo confirmase–. Sabes a canela.

Sabía que tenía que regresar a Japón y que aquello no era más que una aventura con fecha de caducidad. Que ojalá lo metiera en una jaula y se dedicara a alimentarlo para engordarlo como la bruja de Hansel y Gretel, pues así sería feliz.

Quienes trabajaban con él lo notaron más creativo y arriesgado a la vuelta de sus vacaciones europeas. Quizás se callaran el rumor de su extraño brillo en la mirada, pero estaba claro que había sucedido algo, pues cuando le preguntaban de qué era ese novedoso onigiri que había ideado como postre, del cual no se especificaban los ingredientes, Osamu siempre respondía lo mismo:

–Sabor de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡No tiene mucho que comentar! Es una tontería que se me ocurrió así super soft y cursi que espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> No sé si todo el mundo conoce lo de las estrellas Michelin, yo creo que es algo a nivel mundial, pero es un sistema de calificación de los restaurantes (y también otros establecimientos), que dan bastante caché.
> 
> Comentarios, votos, kudos etc... son bienvenidos y ¡gratis! Y me hacen feliz.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
